Maylu's reintroduction to child hood
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: Maylu Sakurai was at her wits end from her parents always standing her up and was ready to give up on life, that's not until she run's into an old enemy and her life it turned around. Warning story contain ABDL and diaper usage.
1. Breaking Point

A pink digital alarm clock that also doubled as a PET charger went off that at 7:00 am in the morning waking up a pink haired girl sleeping soundly next to it. Without getting up she reached over to turn it off, but her hand kept missing the snooze button.

"Maylu is time for the birthday girl to get up and go to school. You wouldn't want Mrs. Mari to give you detention on such a special day now would you?" Asked Maylu's cheerful Netnavi, Roll.

Giving off a soft groan Maylu Sakurai threw back her soft pink lavender scented sheets and sat up in her bed looking groggy. "I'm up Roll, thanks for the wake up." She yawned stretching out her limbs.

"Look at you, you're still tired." Roll nagged. "I told you go to bed early last night but noooooooo! You kept going on and on, on how your parents are coming back to Den-Tek City today, and how their taking you out to dinner tonight!"

"Well of course I'd be excited Roll!" Maylu shouted excitedly. "I mean I only get to see them twice a year, and that's only when there in town on business trips. Lucky for me Daddy said that he would finish his work early, and also said he and mom would take me somewhere and I'd get to pick out one present."

"Well I'm glad your excited Maylu but don't forget you still need to go to school, you have a test on the applications of web 5.0 today, you need to be focused if you want to pass it."

"Shouldn't you be saying that to Lan and not me? Unlike him I actually study!" Maylu boasted.

Roll sighed shaking her head in the PET. "You know if you don't hurry you're going to be late, and if you're late try explaining to your parents why you were in detention today?"

"Hehe! Yeah sorry about that Roll, I'm about to get moving!" Maylu childishly stuck her tongue out. She hopped out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. Walking over to the bathtub/shower she reached over and pulled the lever activating the showerhead. Next she reached over and twisted the handle for the hot water and turned it on allowing the water to come spraying out from the shower head. After deeming the water to be the right temperature she threw off her pajamas and stepped into the shower.

The warm water felt so great against Maylu's skin as she sighed in comfort fully waking her up. Soon after relaxing for a while she went ahead to washing herself in quick time knowing she was running late. After stepping out of the shower she wrapped a large drying towel around her body and walked back to her room.

Inside her room Maylu went to her dresser and took some underwear and a bra which she quickly slipped on in a jiffy, then walking over to her closet she took out her regular clothes that consisted of a long sleeved powder blue shirt, and a royal blue vest, she also took out short pink pleaded skirt along with a pair of black knee high socks. Maylu make quick work of dressing herself and went over to the mirror to do her hair. After deeming herself cute by winking at herself in the mirror she walked over to her nightstand and grabbed her PET along with her holster and battle chips and left her room.

Outside Maylu looked out at the bright blue sky, not a single cloud in sight, nothing could ruin the beautiful day she was having so far. "Even though I'm running a little late today I wonder how long I'll have to wait on Lan this morning?" She asked walking next door to his house, she ranged the doorbell.

"Coming!" She heard a voice from the other side of the door. The door was opened by a woman with short, light coffee colored hair. She wore a short sleeved purple shirt with a white line across the chest area and along green skirt that went all the way down to her feet. "Oh, hello Maylu, and happy birthday to you dear."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Hikari." She bowled. "So is Lan almost ready for school, or is he still sleeping?" Maylu asked.

"Oh I guess he never sent you that E-mail like I told him too!" Mrs. Hikari sighed. "I'm sorry to make you come all this way for nothing, but Lan ran out of here early this morning!"

"What…. Lan was up early? Am I dreaming or is the world coming to an end?" She pinched her cheek.

"Hehe! I was just as surprised as you were. Before he left I had to check his temperature just to make sure he was feeling ok. He didn't even eat breakfast!"

Maylu gasped covering her hand with her mouth "Okay that's not normal, I wonder where he could have gone, to the school? I don't think he has class duties today."

"I'm not too sure myself honey, but his dad was right behind him so it probably had something to do with his net saver duties."

"Oh, I guess there still the little viruses hanging around the net, but it couldn't be that serious to have Lan get out of bed at the crack of dawn. I really hope everything's ok."

"Don't worry about it so much. Now if you don't hurry you're going to be late for school, wouldn't want that now would you?" Mrs. Hikari smiled. She grabbed Maylu by the shoulders and turned her towards the sidewalk and gave her a gentle push off.

"No I guess not, If I see him in school I'll ask him, and plus he still owes me a birthday present." Maylu smiled and was off to school.

As Maylu ran off Mrs. Hikari's usual smile turned sad and her eyes began to water. "Oh Maylu I'm so sorry. I just don't have the heart to tell you at the moment. This is going to be hard on you as it is on me!" She fell to her knees and began to cry.

* * *

><p>Minutes later Maylu had made it to school and was walking down the hall to her first class "Hey Maylu!" Maylu turned around to shouting from a very small girl running towards her. She looked like she could be no older than seven or eight years old. She had a wide forehead and wore a bright red dress that had little diamond shaped patterns on the bottom.<p>

"Oh hey Yai, how are you this morning?" Maylu turned around to greet her friend.

"Happy birthday girlfriend, I hope you like them!" Yai snapped her fingers and two guys that seemed to come from out of nowhere appeared holding an expensive looking bouquet of white and blue flowers, and a gift card for a thousand zenny.

"Wow thanks Yai this is really nice!" Maylu said taking her gifts, but just as fast as the two men appeared they both disappeared.

"So come on girl, tell me, tell me, what did your boyfriend get you today."

"Wha-…." Maylu started to blush. "Lan is not my boyfriend, why does every one keep saying that!" She shouted.

"Who ever said I was talking about Lan?" Yai smirked. "What's the matter feeling a little guilty Maylu?"

"Yai knock it off, you know that's not funny!"

"Hmmm! Speaking of Lan I don't think I've seen him today." Yai said looking around. "I wonder where he is, I hope he at least gave you your birthday kiss today, or is that for when you two hit the sheets tonight?" She snickered.

"Yai if you don't knock it off I'm going to post a certain picture of you on Navibook. You know that one picture I found at your house of you dressed in baby clothes for some odd reason?"

"Y-You wouldn't dare!" The shorter girl shouted. "I told you that it was my grandma's idea, she never knew as a baby so she just wanted to see what I looked like that's all?"

"I'm just joking, I got rid of that picture a long time ago, but the talk of Lan and I going out with each other is really getting old. We're just child hood friends and nothing else…."

Yai raised an eyebrow to Maylu's sadden expression and quickly changed the subject. "So hey why don't we do something after school, we could go shopping, get our hair done, and get manicures."

"Sorry I'll have to pass, first I have to stop by the cleaners and get my dress out, and then I'm off to go have dinner with my parents."

"Wow you mean your parents are back in town?" Yai asked surprised. "Oh my gosh Maylu I'm so happy for you. You always tell me that your parents are always out of town doing business, so to hear that there hear now is so surprising."

"Yeah well it was all a coincidence that they actually came into town around my birthday, but daddy called me up and told me that he and mom could set some time on the side and spend it with me."

"You know when you first said get your dress out of the cleaners I was going to ask do you need a thong to go what that, but sense you're going to be with your parents and not Lan you won't be needing it."

"That's it Yai prepare to say 'gu-gu-ga-ga' for a while because I'm sending your grandma a new picture, come here!" Maylu yelled as she began to chase Yai around the hall.

* * *

><p>It was three O'clock and the final bell had just ranged. Making hace Maylu rushed out of the school after putting her school books away in her locker and headed straight for the cleaners.<p>

After picking up her dress, Maylu walked down the street to the nearest bus stop and waited for the next one to come.

"Man I wonder where Lan is? He didn't come to class today and that's not like him." She wondered.

"He must be really tied up. I tried to get into contact with Megaman earlier today but I kept getting a connection failed message." Roll responded.

"You think we should head down to SciLab and see what's up?"

"No Maylu, you need to head straight home." Roll scolded. "You're supposed to meet your parents in three short hours and you want to look your best don't you? I mean you're going to be spending at least half that time in the mirror like you always do!"

"Yeah I guess your-" Maylu suddenly gasped when she saw someone who looked familiar, some who shocked her greatly. She had long dark brown curly hair wearing dark sun glasses. She wore all back her clothes just being a pair of jeans, a shirt that exposed that woman's belly button and a long coat. "No way…. it couldn't be, she's supposed to be dead!" Maylu nearly shouted gaining the attention of everyone around her.

"Maylu what's wrong!" Roll asked. Without answering her navi, Maylu gave chase to the woman but was caught by a red light and couldn't go anywhere else, the person she was tailing was soon out of sight.

"She got away!" Maylu cursed herself panting heavily.

"Maylu what's gotten into you?" Roll shouted trying to get her Netoup's attention. "Geez why did you just take off like that all of a sudden?"

"Ms. Yuri. I could have sworn I saw her just now!" Maylu answered franticly.

"Maylu you know that can't be possible, she was shot and thrown off a bridge by Proto Man while he was still under the control of the dark chips. There's no way she could have survived that."

"I know what I saw Roll!"

"I'm not saying you didn't see her, I'm just saying maybe you saw someone that looked like her, I mean her hairstyle is pretty common."

"I guess your right Roll. With Lan being nowhere to be found and seeing someone looking just like Ms. Yuri I jumped to conclusions."

Roll sighed. "Look let's just get home so you can take a nice hot soak in the bath tub so you can chill out. Your way to stressed out over not being to see Lan for someone who supposed to be having the best day of her life. Your parents are going to worry if they see you looking the way you do now!"

"Yeah I guess you're right, sorry about that Roll." She apologized.

* * *

><p>After another hour or so Maylu finally made it home and immediately went to her room to get ready for her wonderful night out with her parents. She took Roll's advice and took a bath, not a shower this time so she could wind down from all the stressing out she did today.<p>

After getting out of the bath tub and feeling much more refreshed than before, Maylu wrapped another towel around her body and went back to her room. She immediately took out her dress from the plastic wrapped around to keep it from getting dirty or wrinkled and laid it next to her bed while she took out another pair of underwear and a bra. The next forty-five minutes where spent getting dressed and looking in the mirror while doing her hair again until she deemed herself cute again.

The dress she was wearing was light pink with a large ribbon tied on the back, and a darker pink lining in the bottom. Along with her dress she wore pink one inch heeled shoes and a white hat with a pink ribbon tied around the front of it.

"Wow Maylu you look great, I bet Lan, Dex and Tory would be drooling if that saw you right now." Roll complimented.

"Why thank you Roll!" Maylu responded politely. "So what time did daddy say he was supposed to pick me up tonight?" She asked twirling around in the mirror.

"If I remember correctly he said wait for a phone call around six and he would be on the way." Maylu turned her head and face the clock hanging on the wall, it read 6:05 pm. "Maybe they're just running a little late, why don't you wait a little while longer?" Roll asked.

"Yeah, daddy was never the type to work on other people's time. I'm pretty sure he and mom will be here come soon."

As the minuets went by the sky outside was getting darker and Maylu waited patiently in her living room couch waiting to hear a horn honk or even the phone to ring to let her know that her parents were on the way. At 7:10 pm the phone finally ranged, it did startle her for a minuet but she quickly rushed over to answer it.

"Hello, Sakurai residents."

"Yes Maylu, daddy speaking."

"Daddy it's about time. So when are you and mom coming to get me?"

"Yes about that, I ran into one of my old business partners and he offered me a deal that I just couldn't refuse, so your mother and I are going to have to cancel our plans for the evening."

"No way but you promised!" Maylu shouted, her voice was beginning to crack.

"I know I promised but you know how busy you mother and I are, and you know that everything we do is for you. So please try to understand."

"Understand….oh yes I understand father! I understand that you and mom care more about your stupid jobs than you actually care about your own daughter!" Maylu snapped.

"Stop acting like a spoiled child!" Mr. Sakurai shouted over the phone with all his might. "How dare you speak to me in that tone young lady!"

"I'm so sorry daddy, please forgive me!" She backed down quivering.

Mr. Sakurai sighed over the phone "Chives our personal driver is on his way to the house right now to pick you up. He will take you shopping for anything you want to make up for canceling our plans for tonight. I hope that will at least satisfy you?"

"Can I at least see you and mom tonight?"

"Sorry honey you'll just have to wait until we come into town next year. Daddy will be very busy tonight."

"OK I…understand." Maylu said as she fell to the floor and broke down into tears. After hearing a clicking sound meaning her father hung up on the other side, Maylu let out an ear shattering scream before brawling out on the floor.

Roll felt so bad knowing that she was completely helpless to help her partner in her time of need. All she could do was sit there and watch as Maylu let out all her emotions.

* * *

><p>Maylu didn't know how long she had been crying until she heard a knock at the door. She quickly stood up and wiped her face with her dress and dried her eyes. She had seen the door knob twist and it open up completely. Entered was an older man in his 50's having gray hair and a long mustache that pointed out on both sides and he wore a drivers uniform.<p>

"Ah, lady Maylu how you have grown." He smiled.

"Chives!" Maylu hugged tackled the man burying her face into his bold chest. "Chives it's been so long, I've missed you."

As far as she could remember Chives has always treated Maylu is if she were his granddaughter. Back when Maylu was younger and could not stay home alone and had to leave the country with her parents because of their work, Chives was always the one to look after her as a caretaker. He would always make sure Maylu would keep up with her independent studies, keep practicing with her musical instruments and other things she needed.

"Lady Maylu I'm terribly sorry about your parents. I've had talks with them in the past on how they should spend more time with you instead of always being busy with work, but you know how they are."

"It's ok Chives, just you been here is enough!" She hugged him tighter not once taking her face away from his chest.

"My lady if you may allow me, I will take you anyplace you choose tonight. This is your special night and should not be ruined by anyone, not even your parents."

"I want you to take me to where their having dinner."

"Wha- but miss!"

"Please Chives, I'm begging you!" Maylu pleaded. "I really need to get something off of my chest. If questioned, just tell them I was already gone when you arrived at the house to pick me up."

Chives smiled. "As you wish Miss, but I know I did not help raise a young lady who would outright disrespect her parents, even if she was mad at them! The Maylu Sakurai I know is better than that!"

"I just need to tell them how I feel."

"Then please grab a coat, it's rather chilly outside to night."

After grabbing her coat and walking out to the car, Maylu stepped into the backseat and the car took off towards the restaurant where Mr. and Mrs. Sakurai were dining at.

* * *

><p>The car pulled around the front of the restaurant, chives stepped out of the car and went around to the back and opened the door for Maylu. Taking her by the hand, Chives held Maylu as she stepped out of the vehicle and walked her onto the side walk then placed her coat around the girl's shoulders.<p>

"Maylu are you sure you want to do this?" Roll asked. "I mean I know your mad at your parents for canceling on you like they did, but you can get into some serious trouble for what your about to do."

"Oh so you're taking their side now Roll?" Maylu snapped. "You think it's good that they make promises and not keep them?"

"You know that's not what I mean." Roll said back. "I'm just telling you calm down and think this through. I know you plan on going in there and tell off your dad, but do you really think it's the right thing to do?"

"Like I told Chives, I just want them to know how I feel. I'm sick of always being alone in that big house with one of my mom friends who only checks up on me three days a week, and that only if she's not on the bottle when she comes over or call's."

"Listen Maylu I know you've had it hard but-"

"No Roll, don't try and stop me! This is something I have to do and I'm going to see it through to the end, and whatever happens in the end just happens!"

"But Maylu-" Roll was cut off when Maylu closed the PET and shoved it into her purse, blocking out any pleading that Roll was making.

Maylu walked inside the restaurant and was greeted by a waiter. "Hello sir. I'm here under the name of Sakurai, can you please show me to their table."

The waiter eyeballed Maylu looking her up and down then spoke. "I'm sorry but the Sakurai's don't have any guest's reserved tonight. If you don't have a reservation tonight then you'll have to leave."

"Please tell them at their daughter Maylu Sakurai is waiting. I know they'll accept me."

"As you wish Miss, please wait here while I go confirm you are who you say." The waiter said before walking away. The waiter did shortly return looking slightly nervous like he had just been chewed out by his boss or by one of the guests. "Sorry for the wait Miss. Your parents have a personal table waiting for you, this way please."

"Thank you." Maylu smiled as she followed the waiter to her table.

Upon arriving Maylu saw that Mr. Sakurai was already waiting for her with an infuriated look on his face. Before Maylu even had a chance to sit down or say one word Mr. Sakurai stood up and yanked the girl by her shoulder causing her to painfully yelp in surprise. "Maylu what the hell do you think you're doing here, didn't I tell you that I had an important meeting tonight?"

Maylu snatched her arm away from her fathers grip. "You mean on the night you promised to spend some time with me, on the night of your own daughter's birthday?"

"I told you I was sorry about that and I would make it up to you."

"No you always say that!" Maylu shouted. "You always apologize for standing me up and say you'll never do it again but you always do. You and mom never keep your promises!"

Mr. Sakurai looked around, many of the other guest were stairing at the two because of Maylu's outburst. He a powerful business tycoon who usually makes people tremble before him had never felt so embarrassed before. "Listen I don't have the time to deal with you at the moment young lady, your mother is trying to keep a very important partner busy while I'm away, if this deal goes through I'll make more millions. I'll be able to buy you anything you want so please just go home!"

"So making more money is more important than me right?" Maylu spat out. "I don't need you to buy me anything, I just want a father who gives a damn about my wellbeing!"

That was the last straw, Maylu had pushed her dad so far to the edge that his eyes were turning red and his blood was boiling. Before he know it Maylu was lying flat on the ground because he backhanded her leaving the girls cheek redden and tear streaming down her face.

Maylu herself was stunned because it was the first time that her father, or anyone else at that had ever struck her like that.

"That's it I've put up with enough of you and these rebellious acts young lady!" Mr. Sakurai walked over and grabbed Maylu's purse and took out her PET. "It must be the damned thing that's got you acting this way. I've giving you way too much freedom over these past years and I'd thought you'd be a little more grateful, but now it's over."

"No give back Roll!" Maylu jumped up trying to take back her PET. "Give her back, she's more of a family to me than you and mom have even been!"

"You won't be needing this at the boarding school you'll be attending for now on, you'll never have another silly net battle again if I anything have to say about it." After a minuet of struggling Maylu was able to get her PET back, but not without getting hit by her father again.

"I hate you!" Maylu shouted running out of the restaurant in tears. Her father called out to her, demanding she come back but ignored his orders and kept running.

* * *

><p>"Maylu are you ok?" Roll asked, but she did get answer, her netoup walked down the streets like a person with no soul. Her heart had been crushed from been rejected by the person she was supposed to love the most and who was supposed to love her back. "Maylu maybe we should head back home. It's getting late and it's not safe for you to be walking this late at night alone." Maylu just ignored Roll's words and just kept walking down the streets life a lifeless zombie.<p>

"Lan….." She muttered. "I want to see Lan!"

"Why don't you try calling him now? I'm pretty sure he'll pick up this time." Roll said.

Maylu nodded taking out her PET, she pulled up Lan's name on the screen and hit the send button. The phone ranged at bit before someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello, Lan Speaking."

"Oh Lan thank goodness I finally reached you!"

"Maylu is that you? What's wrong, you sound like you've been crying."

"No I haven't been crying." Maylu said excitedly trying to fix herself up. "So what have you been doing all day? You didn't even call to wish me happy birthday."

"Yeah sorry about that, Chaud and I have been really busy. I wanted to call but I just couldn't get away from work."

"It's ok I understand. So where are you now, I really want to see you." She asked desperately.

"Yeah about that….I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I can't go into much detail, but I'm Netopia and I'm going to be here for the next six months."

"What, you're going to be gone for six months?" Maylu asked shockingly. "But why, what are you doing all the way over there, and why will you be gone so long?"

"I already you, I can't go into much detail."

But Lan what about us, we just started going out last week, I really need to see you right now!"

"Maylu…I'm so sorry, you know I wouldn't do this unless I really had to."

"But Lan….please!" She began breaking down again.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He hung up now leaving Maylu an emotional wreck.

She couldn't take it anymore. First her parents and now her boyfriend, at that point Maylu felt completely abandoned. Not caring anymore she got up and began to walk the streets in a complete daze, staggering from side to side as if she were drunk.

Not even looking where she was going, Maylu walked in the streets on a red light. A huge truck that was coming her way and honked it's horn and slammed on its breaks but could not stop in time. The truck was about to hit Maylu when she was suddenly grabbed by her shoulder and pulled back onto the sidewalk. She was way too stunned and devastated to processes what could have happen to her.

"Jeez do you have a death wish or something kid?" The voice of a woman asked.

Maylu looked up to see the person who just saved her, but became completely shocked. "No….. this isn't real….. you're supposed to be dead!"

"Is that the way you thank someone who just saved your life?" Ms. Yuri spat back. She eye balled Maylu's condition noticing her messed up hair, puffy red eyes, redden cheeks and dirty dress. "Jeez look at you, you look like you've just been through hell and back. What happened to you?"

"It's none of your business, how are you still alive?"

"One, it's nothing for you to worry about, and two, breathe, you look like you're about to have a heart attack!"

"Don't patronize me, why should you care what happens to me anyways!"

Ms. Yuri sighed. "Look I know we used to be enemies, but to DenTec city and Nebula I'm dead. This is the perfect chance I have to start all over and start a new life somewhere far away where no one knows who I am and all the bad things I've done. And as a woman I couldn't just sit around and let a young girl who's as troubled as you are get hit by a truck."

"I still don't trust you!" Maylu hissed, backing away.

"Fine suit yourself, this is the second time you've seen me today, but you haven't told anyone about me, I just hope you're willing to keep it that way?"

"So you've been following then? You wouldn't have anything to worry about if you would have just let me die just now! What's to stop me from telling everyone you're still alive?"

"You know-" Ms. Yuri started reaching into her pocket and pulled out a handgun and pointed it at Maylu's head. "I saved you hoping I could make peace with at least one person before I left this place for good, but if you want to act that way then I could just end you right now!"

"Do it, I just don't care anymore!" Roll gasped to Maylu's words and Ms. Yuri raised an eye brow. She was looking in to the eyes of a girl who had been broken down and just given up on life, but an idea suddenly popped into her head.

"Ok fine, I don't know what going on in that head of yours, but since you don't care about your life anymore-" Suddenly in a quick flash Ms. Yuri drove her elbow into Maylu's gut knocking the wind out of her. Maylu fell to her knees clutching her stomach gasping for air, drool was spilling from her mouth. "I'll decide when and how you'll die." Lastly she struck the girl over the head with the butt on the gun knocking her out.

"No Maylu!" Roll cried. "Please don't hurt her I beg of you!"

"Don't worry she'll be just fine." Ms. Yuri said to Roll.

"What are you going to do with her?" Roll shouted.

"This girl is now a danger to herself, I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to kill herself at some point, and I'm not willing to let that happen!"

"No that's not true, Maylu would never do something like that!"

"I pointed a loaded gun to her head and she didn't even flinch. I think I would have done her a favor if I'd pulled the trigger."

"No please don't, just leave her alone. Maylu's already been through enough today!" Roll screamed.

"I said I wouldn't hurt her, it's parents like hers that made me want to become a net terrorist, I don't want her to walk down the same path I did." Ms. Yuri said before turning off the PET, she then dragged Maylu to the back of a truck parked in an ally and opened up the trunk. From the trunk she took out some ropes and proceeded to tie Maylu's hands behind her back and her ankles together also. While doing her work Ms. Yuri heard footsteps and quickly turned around gripping her gun.

"Hold on it's me!" The person spoke. The voice sounded male but the person's face could not be seen as it was covered up with a hood.

"You're late!" Ms. Yuri said.

"What's with the little girl? I thought I told you not to be seen or make contact with anyone!"

"Don't worry about her, so do you have what I need?"

The man handed Ms. Yuri and large envelope, inside of it was a key and the picture of a large house and boat ticket. "With this you can safely get out of the country. The house where you'll be living at is paid in full. The Town is fairly small, only five thousand people living there, no one will know who you are."

"Thank you. You said that the house used to be a nursery before being converted right? Well I think I might have found a use for all that equipment now." She said looking back a Maylu.

"What do you mean?"

"Well since I can't have kids myself I was thinking about adopting a child so I would never turn back to my old ways, I'd have something to keep me occupied, but adoption would be too risky because they always run back ground checks."

"Do whatever you want, I think you should kill the brat right now though!"

"I do feel sorry for her, she's been through enough, killing her while she's this broken down would be cruel. I would like to start my new life with a semi clear conscious."

After she was finish talking to the man Ms. Yuri finished tying up Maylu by placing a gag over the girl's mouth, threw her in the back of the trunk and finished the job by throwing a blanket over her. Ms. Yuri got back into her car and drove all the way to the harbor where a boat was waiting for her. Showing her ticket at the front gate, Ms. Yuri was allowed to drive her car onto the boat and park it along with many other cars that were being transported also. The boat soon took off and Ms. Yuri and the reluctant Maylu were on their way to an unknown land.


	2. A New Home and Mommy

It was about eight hours later when Ms. Yuri woke up to the blinding rays of light coming from the rising sun. She looked around realizing that she had fallen asleep inside her truck last night. All of the things she did yesterday, like sneak around Den-Tec city without mostly being seen by anyone, kidnapping a twelve year old girl, and sneaking onto a express boat to leave the country had gotten the best of her. After realizing she was finally safe getting out of the country she became a little too relaxed and fell asleep.

Ms. Yuri opened the door and stepped outside her truck; she then stretched out her arms and took in the salty air around her. The thought about finally starting a new life and not having Nebula's evil crimes to worry about excited her. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she felt her truck shaking and heard some thumping sounds coming from the trunk. She figured that Maylu must have woken up by now, and was probably wondering what the heck was going on. She was going to go around to the back of the truck and somehow get the girl to stop, but decided against it, not wanting to look suspicious to anyone that could be looking.

"_Oh well, if she keeps that up she'll just tire herself out, then in the end it'll be easier for me to do what I have in store for her."_ Ms. Yuri figured.

Thinking back about last night, Ms. Yuri saw a bit of herself in Maylu yesterday. Her eyes were totally blank with no life in them, like she didn't have a purpose and wanted to end it. Ms. Yuri also felt that way in the past until she found Dr. Regal and Nebula and became a net terrorist, that's when she found her purpose in life. Ms. Yuri was not going to let Maylu walk down the same path she did and would find some way to help her, rather she wanted it not.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later the boat docked in the port, on the island of Don-Shinguo, a small island located fifty miles off the coast of Netopia with a population of only 7000 people. The only reason how Ms. Yuri was able to jump from one continent to another in a matter of hours instead of days was because the boat she was on was a high speed express boat going only one way.<p>

Getting back into her truck Ms. Yuri noticed that her little passenger wasn't trashing around in the back of her trunk anymore, she drove off the ship and onto solid ground and was off to her new home. The island was fairly small like the man who helped her escape said; it was nothing like the big city. There were no tall buildings, people where ever the eye could see, and no computers or jack-in ports everywhere you go. The street signs were just made of metal, not digital or electronic, and there were no barriers preventing people from crossing the streets on a red light or jay-walking, it was just like going back in time to the twenty-first century.

While driving Ms. Yuri noticed a super market and a shopping center, places she would need to visit soon to stock up on supplies like food, clothing and other needs for two people. Money really wasn't a problem for Ms. Yuri because while working for Nebula she had been embezzling money into a secret account for many years to live the good life for a pretty long time if Nebula ever fell under.

After a few more minutes of driving Ms. Yuri had finally reached her new house, it was located in the wealthy part of town on top of a huge hill. The house was huge just like every other house on the block being two stories tall and having five bed rooms and three bathrooms. The house was painted a bright yellow color with a little bit of white along the roof. The front lawn was very gorgeous having fresh green grass that looked like it had been cut recently. Surrounding the grass was different types of beautiful flowers and a huge tree right in the middle of the yard shading the house from the blazing hot sun if it had ever gotten too hot.

Pulling up into the driveway Ms. Yuri picked up the envelope and took out a tiny remote like device. She pressed a large red button on the remote to open the door to the garage reviling a whole bunch of space inside, it looked like it could hold about three or four cars. She backed her truck in the garage and put the gear in park and turned off the engine. "Yes I finally made it!" She said to herself. She stepped out of her truck and walked from her garage onto a red and yellow cobblestone path that leads all the way to her front door.

Taking the key that the hooded man gave her, Ms. Yuri opened the door and was amazed what she had seen. The first room she was standing in was like the living room area. The walls were painted in a glossy light green color and had teak hardwood flooring. There were servile articles of furniture, being two all-brown leather couches that could seat about three to four people, one on each side of the room, two brown recliner chairs, and three standard sitting chairs that looked like it went along the other furniture. Ms. Yuri then walked out her living room and went to go explore the rest of her new house.

Ms. Yuri's this time walked into her new kitchen and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. The floor was a black and white marble color and had a sliver colored refrigerator/freezer that was already fully stocked with food. What surrounded the refrigerator/freezer was a see-through glass cabinet filled with glass dishes. She walked ford in another direction and saw a stainless steel sink and above it was a huge window with a beautiful view of the whole town and the ocean.

Now even though Ms. Yuri had only been in two places in her whole entire house, her head was beginning to spin because she was drunk off of excitement. She needed a place to sit down and walked into the next room and took a seat. The room she was in now was the dining room area. It was fairly big having the same colored walls and floors as the living room, but had a rectangle shaped table in the middle of the room big enough to seat eight people.

While still checking out the down stairs area, Ms. Yuri was beginning to worry about Maylu. She was so amazed on how her new house looked that she had forgotten that she left the girl tied up in her truck. She looked over to her right and opened up another door hoping she could find some place to keep Maylu for the time being, but was once again filled with amazement.

The door Ms. Yuri had opened this time led to the master bedroom. There was a huge King sized bed with emerald colored sheets and two large pillows sitting right next to the window, the walls were painted a light coffee brown color with black hard wood flooring, and on each sides of the bed were nightstands.

Still looking around to what was to be her new room in admiration, Ms. Yuri saw two closed doors, she walked up to one of them and opened the one on her left. The room behind the door was a walk-in closet big enough to store hundreds of article of clothing, and with all the shelf space she could at least put away thirty pairs of shoes.

Walking out of the closet and through the other in the room, Ms. Yuri was then brought into the master bathroom. The walls were painted white with the same colored floor in tile designs. She also saw that there was a sliding glass door that lead to a large shower area, and another door the led to a mini pool size bath tub, around the sides of the tub were what looked like to be aqua jets for making bubbles like in a Jacuzzi. The bathroom also came with standard things like a toilet, sink, and towel racks.

After leaving the master bedroom Ms. Yuri explored the rest of the down stairs finding the second bathroom and another bedroom, both rooms together came in no comparison to the master bedroom, but she figured that the second bedroom could probably be used for an office, and the guest could use the second bathroom.

Now that all of the downstairs was checked, it was time for Ms. Yuri to investigate the second floor. When she reached the top of the stairs there were four closed doors. Opening the door nearest to her Ms. Yuri found the third bathroom that had all standard bathroom items in it like a sink, toilet, bathtub and shower.

Ms. Yuri stepped out of the bathroom and investigated a door on the far end to her right. The door was locked which she through was strange, but after taking out her keys and unlocking the door, she loved what she had found. The whole room was one big nursery room that still had all the old equipment in side. The walls were painted a soft pink color with pictures of rainbows, rabbits, funny looking bears, unicorns and other cutesy animals. Unlike the other rooms in the house, the nursery had violet colored carpet and rugs to match the furniture.

At the far end of the room there was a baby's crib and right next to it was a changing table with some packages of baby diapers sitting on top of it. Near the door was a huge three shelved cabinet with a see through plastic door. On the first shelf Ms. Yuri saw some unopened bottles of baby powder, baby lotion, and baby wipes. On the second shelf were unopened baby bottles and pacifiers still in their packages. On the last shelf were just some old baby clothes that were only big enough to fit an infant. Even through most of the stuff in the room could not be used for what she had planned; hundreds of ideas were still forming in Ms. Yuri's head.

Ms. Yuri turned around to leave the room when something caught the corner of her eye. Sitting in the corner was another package of diapers, but these looked completely different from the baby diapers sitting on the table. Walking over to examine one, Ms. Yuri noted that these diapers still had babyish designs like teddy bear's and kitty cats, but they were larger than usual, probably large enough to fit a certain twelve year old girl still lying in her trunk. A huge grin appeared across Ms. Yuri's face as she was about to put her plan into motion.

Ms. Yuri quickly dashed down stairs and went through another door that led from the house straight to the back of the garage. Taking her keys, she opened the trunk and pulled off the covers that concealed Maylu. The whole time Maylu was blind folded and didn't know what was happening to her, but once she felt the sheet being taken off of her she began thrashing around with the little energy she had left. Not eating and being tied up and stuffed in a trunk for over ten hours had taken its toll on the girl as she did not put up a fight for too much longer.

"Save your energy, you're going to need it soon." Ms. Yuri spoke. Maylu began ranting through the gag in her mouth, probably saying something that would earn her a few swats on the behind if she could be understood.

Ms. Yuri just stood there snickering at her hostage while she continued to watch Maylu struggle and tire herself out even more. Ms. Yuri then reached into her pocket and took out a small handkerchief and a small see through brown bottle. She unscrewed the cap to the bottle and dampened the handkerchief with a brown liquid that gave off a strong sweet smell. Ms. Yuri then used one hand to hold Maylu's face still while she used the other hand to hold the handkerchief against Maylu's nose making her pass out instantly.

With No more struggling Maylu was finally carried into the house and was placed into another one of the rooms. Ms. Yuri left the room but quickly returned carrying some item in her hands.

* * *

><p>The first thing Maylu noticed when she woke up was that her head was pounding, it felt as if someone used her head as a baseball and hit a home run to win the world series with. The second thing she noticed was that she wasn't blindfolded anymore; she saw that she was lying in a bed in some kind of room, a room bigger than her own back at home. The third thing she noticed was that her legs were bare, and she couldn't move her arms, and something was in her mouth.<p>

Looking down at herself, Maylu saw that she was wearing a straightjacket that was wrapped around the whole top part of her body. She tried struggling but the throbbing pain in her head only got worse from doing so and had to stop until she overcame the pain. Next she tried to focus on spitting out whatever was in her mouth, but even that was pointless, it seemed her lips was stuck to whatever was in her mouth preventing her from screaming and making any sounds.

Maylu let out a frustrated groan and began rolling around hoping the straightjacket would come loose, but with each movement she made, Maylu heard a loud crinkling sound. Looking further down between her legs she blushed to the sight of a thick pink plastic covered diaper tapped around her waist.

Now Maylu was really confused, thousands of questions were going through her head like 'Where am I? Why am I in a diaper? What's going to happen to me? Am I going to die here? The thought of everything that happened to her so far scared her so much that she began sobbing again, but because of the thing still in her mouth her cried were muffled.

Suddenly Maylu heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door. _"Oh no is that Ms. Yuri?"_ She thought to herself. Maylu's breathing began to get harder when she saw the door knob twist and the door slowly open. Her heart was beating fast. "_This is it, she's going to kill me, I'm really going to die!"_ She let out a muffled whimper.

The door opened fully and Ms. Yuri walked in and looked directly into Maylu's fear filled eyes and grinned. "Well you sure woke up in a hurry, I didn't think you'd come around at least until tomorrow morning." She stated walking closer to the girl. Maylu cringed when Ms. Yuri reached out ready to touch her. She expected to feel some sort of pain that was going to put her out of her misery, but jumped when she felt two fingers go through the leg holes of her diaper and began squirming afterwards. "Looks like someone made very good use of her diaper; it looks like it's about to leak!"

Maylu blushed to the realization that she was currently sitting in a wet diaper, but her real question was why she was wearing one in the first place. She began ranting muffled words that could not be understood and began thrashing around again on the bed trying to get free.

"You can squirm around all you want, but you're not getting out of that straightjacket anytime soon. Oh yeah, and if you're wondering why you're wearing a diaper, I kind'a used too much chloroform to make you go to sleep. You began vomiting in your sleep and that caused you to wet and mess yourself in the process. Your dress was ruined so I had to clean you up."

"Muph! Muph!" Maylu kept screaming turning red in the face.

"That Pacifier isn't coming out anytime soon unless you one, calm down, or two, I take it out myself." Maylu gave Ms. Yuri a questionable look wondering what she meant. "That pacifier in your mouth is like a mood ring, when its red it means the baby is distressed and will stick to its mouth. Now if you can be a good girl and calm down the pacifier will turn light blue you'll be able to spit it out on your own." Maylu then gave Ms. Yuri a demanding look to take it out. "Okay but only if you promise me that you won't scream or make a racket, the moment you get loud you WILL regret it, got it?"

Maylu nodded and held still while Ms. Yuri plucked the pacifier from out her mouth. Even though she was able to talk now, Maylu was too scared to speak and remained silent. "Ok you probably have a few questions for me like, 'Where am I? Or 'What are you going to do with me' am I correct?" Ms. Yuri looked at Maylu waiting for a response but didn't get one from the girl and continued. "Ok I'll take your silence as a yes. First, as for where you are, you'll find out later, and as for what I'm going to do with you? Well that all depends on you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maylu asked in a shaky voice. Without answering her Ms. Yuri took out her PET and showed it to Maylu. On the screen she saw Roll floating somewhere in cyberspace not at all looking to well, she looked really beat up like she had just gotten out of a fight. Maylu's eyes began to widen as she glared at Ms. Yuri. "Roll….What did you do to her?" She demanded.

"Nothing much, I just uploaded a special type of virus into her."

"A virus, what kind did you put into her, get it out now!"

"I don't think you're in the position to be making demands Maylu." Ms. Yuri pressed a button on her PET and Roll began to static like a television would. She began to scream in great pain thrashing around.

"No Roll!" Maylu shouted. "Stop it please, don't hurt her!" She begged.

Pressing another button on her PET the static stopped and Roll looked like she wasn't in pain anymore, but wasn't moving around also, which worried Maylu. "Well do you see what kind of position you're in now? I can delete your Navi at any time, and at any given moment I choose if you don't cooperate and do as I say. She will experience unimaginable pain because the virus that is inside of her will start to delete her data from the inside out until there's nothing left of her."

"Why you….." Maylu growled biting her tongue, trying her best not to scream or yell what even she wanted to say. After holding her words in for a moment Maylu took a deep breath, calming herself down and spoke in a much calmer tone this time. "What do you want from me? I'm pretty sure daddy will pay any amount if its ransom money you want!"

"One I don't want your fathers money, and two, you mean the same father who stood you up on you birthday and almost caused you to have a nervous breakdown? If that old fart ever did send me some ransom money I'd send it back to him in a pile of ashes. He doesn't deserve to have a daughter like you."

"So don't plan on letting me leave this place do you?" She asked. "Will you kill me?"

"No I'm, I'm trying to be new person now, and this new person won't kill another person ever again, if I can help it that is."

"Oh so if your some kind of new person then why did you kidnap me, stuff me in a trunk for hours on end?"

"I had no choice, at the time you looked suicidal, and you threatened to go the police. I couldn't take that risk, not after I came so close to being free!"

"But if I would have died when that truck was about to hit me then you wouldn't have had to go the trouble of kidnapping me in the first place. I'd be dead and no one would know you're still alive."

"True but not even I'm that twisted to let someone like you get hit by a truck, you're a very smart girl and can go many places with your talents. Please don't tell me you wanted to end it all by allowing yourself to die when I said I would shoot you?"

Maylu turned her head away from Ms. Yuri and faced the ceiling above her. Sure at that time she was distressed and did not care about dying, but now that her head was clear she felt really stupid." No I don't want to die, I just want to go home."

"Well sorry to break it to you kiddo the your about 1000 miles away from home, and plus even if I did send you back how will I know you won't go the police and tell them where to find?"

"I won't I swear! " Maylu pleaded. "I just want to go back to living my ordinary life alone!"

"You mean living day by day in that big house all by yourself? Why would you put yourself through all that?" Ms. Yuri asked as she reached over and rolled Maylu onto her back again. "The only career I've seen people like that take are careers that leads them to either jail or death." As Ms. Yuri was saying all of this she began un-taping Maylu's wet diaper. She then reached over to the side of the bed and pulled out a large pink bag.

"What does it matter to you what I do with my life?" Maylu asked.

"Because I see a little bit of myself in you when I was your age. My parents always praised my sister because she was a smart one and had the most potential to do whatever she wanted. I was the black sheep of the family and they paid no attention to me, and now look at me in the choices I made. Do you want to walk down that path also Maylu?" Maylu didn't answer she just turned her head not wanting to face Ms. Yuri. "I didn't think so."

Ms. Yuri and took her eyes off Maylu and turn her attention to the bag next to her. She unzipped it and took out a baggy that was filled with baby wipes, and two bottle's that read 'baby lotion' and 'baby powder'. Maylu eyeballed the items at first, but was relieved to have that wet diaper off of her now, and was going to have that pee smell off or her also, or so she thought. Ms. Yuri took a couple of wipes from the bag and began cleaning Maylu's private area. Once the cold wipes came in contact with Maylu's sensitive skin she jumped as far as the straitjacket would let her and let out a small squeal.

"You know if you'd untie me you wouldn't have to do that. I am fully capable of cleaning myself, and I don't feel very comfortable with someone else touching me down there." Maylu grunted out.

Ms. Yuri ignored whatever Maylu had to say and finished up wiping her privates then tossed the soiled wipes to the side. "Fair warning this is going to be cold, and might not feel too well!" She said in an amused tone as she reached for the bottle of baby lotion and flipped open the cap, she squirted a handful into her hands and rubbed them together, she then brought her lotion filled down onto Maylu's sensitive area rubbing it into her skin.

Maylu jumped and squealed once again to the feeling of the cold and wet lotion and this time kicked out in recoil. Ms. Yuri just slightly moved her head to the right avoiding being kicked altogether and finished up her work with the lotion until it was spread all around Maylu's sensitive area and bottom.

"T-that was horrible, I think you broke a few laws just now!" Maylu panted out. "Just what are you trying to do to me?"

"I'm just making sure that your skin stays nice and fresh, hence the lotion I just used on you!" Ms. Yuri replied. She then reached into the bag again and took out another diaper and started to unfold it. Maylu went wide-eyed and started to blush again. Ms. Yuri saw the horrified expression on Maylu's face and began giggling. "What's wrong, don't tell me you couldn't guess what would happen next with all these clues lying right in front of you?"

"Are you serious, why are you going to put me in another diaper?" Maylu shouted." What for, I'm not a baby, I don't need them!"

"Sorry to break it to you, but as long as you're here you are a baby, and last I checked babies needed diapers to prevent themselves from having accidents."

"What are you saying, I haven't wet the bed or had an accident since I was five years old so I don't need them."

"I think you're misunderstanding what I'm trying to tell you. I know fully well that you are capable of making it to the bathroom on your own, but as long as you're here the only bathroom you'll be using is the one taped around your waist." At this point Ms. Yuri had grabbed both of Maylu's legs and lifted her bottom in the air just high enough to position the diaper correctly, then lowered her back down.

"Wait stop!" Maylu pleaded as she began sobbing. "Why are you doing this, I'm a 12-year-old girl, why are you trying to put me back in diapers and turn me into a baby?"

"You see Maylu this all works out for the best. Because of several accidents I've had over the years I'm unable to have to kids, and right now I have a kid in front of me who is walking down a dark path. I figured the best way to stray you off that path is to show you a mother's love, and a mother shows her love the most is when the child is a baby."

"No that's not what I want; I don't need any of this. I'm a preteen not a baby you can't do this to me-" Maylu was silenced when Ms. Yuri shoved the pacifier back into her mouth preventing her from talking again.

"Sorry but as of now you don't have a choice in the matter." Ms. Yuri said as she grabbed the bottle of baby powder next to her. Maylu began fiercely kicking her legs out at Ms. Yuri trying to hit her.

Having had enough she grabbed Maylu by her legs again, lifted her bottom in the air and smacked it as she could, the blow echoed throughout the whole entire room.

Now Maylu was really crying as tears and snot were dripping down her face, she wanted to sooth the place where she had been hit at with her own hands but could not do so thanks to the straitjacket she was wearing. Ms. Yuri then then gave Maylu the evil eye proving she meant business, and she'd make her suffer more if she kept being uncooperative.

Ms. Yuri then took two pills out her pockets and inserted them into Maylu's rectum causing her to grown through the pacifier. "Wow and to think I was going to take it easy on you, but you'll learn your lesson after those pills kick in."

Ms. Yuri then took the powder and sprinkled a vast amount on Maylu's private area and bottom then grabbed the front of the diaper and brought it up to Maylu's waist and ripped out the single tab on the right stuck it to the diaper. She then repeated the process with the other tab and made sure the diaper was nice and snug around Maylu's waist to avoid any kind of leakage.

After checking the diaper and making sure it was secure Ms. Yuri this time looked up and smiled at Maylu. "Okay now that, that part is done and out-of-the-way how about some food, you must be starving after not eating for more than 10 hours?" Maylu looked Ms. Yuri in the eyes too scared to make any sounds and just shook her head.

Ms. Yuri then walked around and scooped Maylu into her arms and held her like one would hold a baby and carried her out of the room and went downstairs into the kitchen. Maylu was sat down in one of the chairs.

Ms. Yuri walked away from the table over to the stove and shortly returned carrying a tray full of food and sat the tray down in front of Maylu. She figured it would be best to feed Maylu solid foods instead of mashed up or runny foods.

"Okay I'm going to take the pacifier out of your mouth, now unless you want to get hit again I'd advise you to just cooperate and eat." She warned. "If you refuse to eat I can always force foods into your body using IVs, it's your choice." Maylu just shook her head yes saying 'she would cooperate'.

Ms. Yuri reached out and plucked the pacifier from the girl's mouth and looked at her for a few seconds just to see if she would say anything her protests against away she was being treated. Seeing that Maylu was still quiet even though she could talk now Ms. Yuri took a fork and knife and began cutting of the food on the plate into tiny bits and pieces. She then took the fork and stuck it into a piece of meat and held it up to the girl's mouth. Maylu obediently reached out and bit into the piece of meat and ate it.

"Good girl you ate it." Ms. Yuri smiled as she this time scooped up some rice on the fork and held it to Maylu's mouth again. "Is it good I never cook often. Please feel free to answer me with words, even though you're a baby I never said you couldn't talk."

"It's good." Maylu responded lowly. "It's the first home-cooked meal I've had in a while. I usually only eat frozen TV dinners or go out to eat at a family restaurant."

"Well that can't be healthy?" Ms. Yuri said back. "You're a growing girl you need nutrients from different types of foods, not TV dinners and restaurant food. As long as he you are here you will eat foods that are good for you understand?" Maylu nodded to those words and was fed the rest of her dinner until there was nothing left on her plate.

After clearing the dishes from the table Ms. Yuri scooped Maylu back into her arms and carried her into the living room. She took a seat on the couch and laid Maylu down next to her where the girls head was resting on her lap, then she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a baby bottle. "You're not going to make me drink from that are you?" Maylu asked.

"Will of course this is what babies drink from." Ms. Yuri giggled. Maylu was about to open her mouth when Ms. Yuri pulled out her PET and showed her an image of Roll again. "Now you will be a good baby and drink from this or I can make your Net Navi suffer a bit."

Maylu once again had to bite down on her lip and her pride. "Fine I'll drink from the stupid bottle just don't hurt Roll, because if you do I'll make you pay if I ever find a way to get free!" She said fiercely.

"My-my what a feisty little baby I have." Ms. Yuri laughed this time only to make Maylu even angrier. "Whatever you do don't lose that spirit of yours, it will help you become a stronger person in the future so you can stop being so dependent on love from others, and you won't ever be and emotional wreck like you were the other night."

Maylu puffed out her cheeks and turned her head away from Ms. Yuri's stomach and faced the other direction. The nipple of the bottle was then placed into her mouth and she began drinking the sweet content that was inside. "Is this apple juice she's making me drink? Why does it have a funny taste to it?" As Maylu continued to drink from the bottle she noticed Ms. Yuri running her fingers through her hair and humming a soft tone, even though she didn't want to admit it the situation she was in was quite comforting in its own way. She couldn't remember the last time somebody showed her this sort of affection.

While still drinking Maylu felt some discomfort in her stomach as it began to cramp up on her. Ms. Yuri eyeballed the distress look on Maylu's face and saw the way she was squirming, she knew instantly was about to happen. She placed her hand on Maylu stomach and began applying pressure. Maylu began shaking her head through the bottle begging Ms. Yuri to stop but it didn't work.

"You're going to be doing this a lot so I'd advise you to get used to it now!" Ms. Yuri exclaimed applying more pressure to Maylu stomach. Soon she heard what sounded like a wet fart then felt Maylu's stomach sink, she looked over and saw her diaper rise up from the back knowing full well what she just did.

Maylu began brawling and kicking around on the couch wanting to get free, she felt absolutely disgusted from what she just did. She could feel the warm mass smeared all of against her bottom and some of it was dripping between her legs. While still crying Maylu expected Ms. Yuri to get up and change her, but the older woman was acting like nothing was wrong and still had the bottle pressed up against her lips. Knowing she would have to stay like that until the bottle was empty Maylu continued drinking from the bottle until it was empty.

Ms. Yuri saw that Maylu had finished her bottle then raise her up and placed the girl against her chest and began patting her back with one hand, and smearing the mess in the back of her diaper against her with the other hand until Maylu let out a big bubbly burp and a few small ones also. "Now that's my baby!" Ms. Yuri coded. "Now how about we get you back up stairs and put to bed? You had a long few hours since you been woke and are probably tired by now."

Maylu was too devastated to speak at the moment, she just nodded again and allowed herself to be carried up the stairs. Upon being carried into the room Maylu was laid on her bottom once again smearing the mess against her bottom then looked over and saw Ms. Yuri readying another diaper.

After a few minutes Maylu was now sitting in a fresh diaper to her relief. "Wow someone was a stinky baby now wasn't she?" Ms. Yuri teased. "I bet you feel better now that all nice and clean and in a fresh diapee?" Maylu chose not to respond; whatever was to come out her mouth next wouldn't be pleasant and would probably on her a smack on the bottom again or threaten Roll's safety. "Okay I can see that you're tired and pouty now. I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night." With that said the pacifier was slipped back into Maylu's mouth and Ms. Yuri left the room. Too tired to even think about way to get herself out of the mess she was in Maylu quickly nodded off into dreamland.


End file.
